A Twist In My Story
by thoughtsinside
Summary: After months of longing Fiona Coyne is finally about to get what she wants. But in what way? Will it be in an old friend returning, or perhaps a romantic revelation? This is a twist in Fiona Coyne's story that she never quite saw coming.


As Fiona cleaned her apartment, she couldn't help but feel excited for the Saturday night that laid ahead. A girls night. Something she desperately wanted after the drama that had been surrounding her lately. A simple night of fun. _That _was what she wanted.

"So many candles, so little time," she said to herself as she lit the many candles that filled the apartment. She was going for a relaxing theme. Vanilla candles, quiet music, sweet pastries and The Notebook were all on her checklist. Moving to the kitchen, Fiona put out the box of multi-colored macaroons that she had bought earlier. Taking a purple one in her hand, she examined it before taking a bite. "Perfection."

Just as she was about to take another bite, Fiona heard her cell phone ringing from her bedroom. "Holly J? What's going on? You said you wouldn't call unless it was an emergency."

"Well, it's not an emergency, per say. It's just that my parents wanted me to have dinner with them again tonight while I'm home. So I'm trying to get out of it but I don't know if I can."

"Holly J!" Fiona whined, her voice full of frustration. "You've been home for a few days! I don't see why they have to have dinner with you every night."

"I know, I know. But being home is a big deal to them right now-" Fiona listened for Holly J to finish.

"Hello?"

"Sorry. My mom just came in and said I could come over. I'm good to go, kiddo."

Fiona couldn't help but laugh. "Good! Don't forget the movie!"

"I'll see you soon, Fi. Love you."

Before long Fiona heard a knock at her door. "Bonjour!" She called out as she greeted her best friend with a warm smile and a big hug.

"Hello to you too," Holly J said as she wrapped her arms around Fiona. It had been so long since they'd seen each other.

"Here let me take that," Fiona quickly grabbed Holly J's bags and brought them into her room before joining her best friend back in the kitchen.

"I'm starving. What are we having? You know, besides macaroons?" Holly J asked with a wink.

"Chinese. Is that okay with you, princess? I'll do anything to please you." As Fiona finished her sentence she realized just awkward that sounded. "Oh God, that came out wrong."

"Just like you!" Holly J said as she kissed Fiona's cheek in passing, making her way to sit down with her food. Once she was seated, Holly J checked her phone. She had noticed that her Twitter icon was glowing which meant someone was tweeting. Most of the time it didn't bother her but tonight her phone wouldn't stop glowing. "Hey, uhm, Fi?" she asked, pausing briefly, "Do you have a sweater I could borrow? I want to be more cozy."

"Sure. Give me a sec."

As Fiona made her way back to her bedroom, Holly J used the opportunity to see who exactly was blowing up her phone. "Well this isn't good," she thought to herself as she scrolled through the tweets. It was Imogen. She kept tweeting things and then deleting them right after. **All **bad and _all_ having sad faces.

Fiona had only briefly told Holly J about her feelings for Imogen but she could tell just how much Fiona cared. If Fiona saw these tweets then "girls night" would be over.

Just as Holly J gathered her thoughts, Fiona came out from her bedroom. Her phone in one hand, a sweater in the other.

"Hey there, champ," Holly J began before standing up. "Whatcha' got in your hand there?"

"Imogen's tweets. They're all so… bad. She sounds so upset."

"I know. I've been watching them for a few minutes now," Holly J said quietly.

"She was with Eli." Fiona stated before handing over the sweater.

"Okaaaay. Well, were they having issues?" Holly J asked before grabbing Fiona's arm. "Sit down."

"I don't think so… I mean, they were fine earlier today. I even invited Imogen over and she said she'd come if she wasn't too tired."

"Okay so then they hung out and something must have happened then." Holly J's voice was soft, she could tell Fiona was worried.

Since the beginning of senior year, Fiona and Imogen had become close. So close that Fiona had developed feelings for her. So instead of admitting that to Imogen, Fiona decided to set her up with Eli in order to "move past" those feelings. It didn't work. If anything it only made Fiona envious of Eli in the weirdest way possible, and bitter. And now something bad happened and she wasn't there for the girl that she had spent the summer and almost half of the school year falling in love with.

"I need to call her," she said firmly.

"No you don't." Hearing Holly J's words, Fiona looked at her best friend with not only anger but sadness in her eyes. Holly J could try to help her get past Imogen as best she could but it just wouldn't work.

"Fiona," Holly J said with a pause. "Fiona, you don't need to call her."

"But she's upset. I would call you if I saw this." Fiona said emotionally. She could feel the tears coming on.

"She's with Eli, Fi. I'm sure it was just fight. She'll be okay." Holly J was at a loss. She didn't know how to help the situation because she hadn't ever truly been involved. Moving closer to Fiona, Holly J continued, "You can call her tomorrow. When she's calm and when _you're_ calm."

As Fiona's eyes filled with tears there was a knock at the door. "Now who is that?" Holly J called out as she got up.

Looking through the peephole of the door, Holly J instantly fell into a panic. It was Imogen.

"Uhm, just a minute!" She yelled. "It's Imogen," she said turning back to her friend.

Wiping the small tears from her face, Fiona walked over to the door and immediately opened it. "Imogen?"

"I'm sorry, Fiona. I just, I didn't know where else to go right now," she said as she stepped through the door. Her hair was a mess, like she'd been running.

Holly J quickly moved out of the way and back into Fiona's bedroom. In an instant Holly J knew that she should just let Fiona take care of her. If Imogen got herself to Fiona's, she obviously wanted Fiona's help. Grabbing her bags, Holly J made her way back to the front door.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ruin your night," Imogen said as she started to cry.

"No! Imogen. Listen. It's fine. There are plenty of other nights for girls night. You need her more than I do," Holly J said sweetly.

"I love you," Fiona said as she watched Holly J step out.

"Love you too, Fi," Holly J said as she shut the door behind her. Imogen needed Fiona and Fiona needed Imogen. Maybe in a different way, but who was she to stop that?

"Come in and sit down," Fiona gestured before wrapping her arm around Imogen and walking her over to the couch. "What happened, Imogen?"

Imogen's placed her hands over her face in hiding. "I don't even know. The second I got to Eli's he was so weird and I almost didn't want to go inside but I did anyway." Imogen's chest began to rise and fall quickly.

"Imogen! What is wrong? What happened?" Fiona asked moving closer to her. All she wanted to do was hold her. She wanted to do something. Anything.

"He got so angry at me and he said… he said I was cheating on him?" Imogen's voice was full of confusion, "and then he threw my camera against the wall and broke it and said we were over and then Bullfrog came in and I ran out and I just started crying and he kept yelling at me even after I left his room. I've never seen him like that. I don't know what's happening." Imogen's tears were now freely falling. Not only was she barely breathing but she was also shaking.

Instantly Fiona wrapped her arms around her and just held her while she cried. "It's okay, Imogen. It's okay," she said as she placed her hand on the roof of Imogen's head, gently petting it to try and soothe her. "Come here," she said as she lifted Imogen up, supporting the left side of her body so that they could walk back to the bedroom.

"Sit right there," she gestured to the bed as she got some pajama's out. "You're going to stay here tonight. Okay?" Fiona asked the question but she didn't really care what Imogen's answer was. She was staying. "I'm gonna go clean-up out there. Put on these and get under the covers and just shut your eyes for now. I'll be right back."

After only a few minutes, Fiona was back in her room. She tried to stay as quiet as possible because Imogen had shut her eyes and seemed fast asleep. She was probably exhausted from the emotional turmoil Eli had put her in. As she tiptoed through her room, getting close and such, decided to just change in her room rather than the bathroom. She had already had her pajama pants on so it was only a matter of putting on a shirt. Usually she would have felt self-conscious with Imogen but for whatever reason, tonight she did not. In fact, she felt comfortable and almost at peace knowing that Imogen was sleeping soundly.

Imogen kept herself still as listened to Fiona get ready for bed. Once her back was turned however, Imogen watched as Fiona changed her shirt and began brushing through her curly hair. Fiona was now sitting sideways on the bed, one leg draping over the edge. Imogen watched as Fiona's facial expression kept going from what appeared to be happy to considerably troubled. Rolling over, Imogen smiled pathetically.

"I thought you were sleeping," Fiona stated as she put her brush down on the pearl colored night stand.

"Just resting my mind. My head actually really hurts."

"It's probably the candles. The scent _is_ pretty strong in here plus your night… wasn't easy," Fiona said as she got up and started to blow the candles out.

"But it was so pretty in here!" Imogen protested.

"How about I leave a few burning?"

"Perfect," Imogen said cheerfully. She seemed to be doing better but even Fiona knew something that had made her so emotional wouldn't go away that easily.

As she got back in bed and under the covers, she decided to play one of the CD's that Eli had made for her at some point over the summer. Both girls listened as a soft music began to play. It was so calming.

"What is this song?" Imogen asked, looking over at Fiona.

"Re: Stacks by Bon Iver," Fiona answered as she read the page Eli left with the CD case.

"It's so relaxing. It's making me sleepy."

"Me too," Fiona said as she placed the piece of paper down and turned her head to face the ceiling.

"Fiona," Imogen began, "I don't think I want to be with Eli anymore."

Fiona kept her face calm, even though her insides were screaming. Cooly, she turned over. "Because of tonight?"

"I don't know. I mean, even from the beginning it felt weird. He was always in love with Clare and then you set us up and it just, it wasn't natural. It was forced. Just like I forced it last time. _You_ were the one to even bring it up. Not him."

Fiona's eyes wandered from Imogen.

"Why did you push it so much anyways?" Imogen asked casually, even though the answer was the farthest thing from casual.

"I, I thought you still liked him."

"I guess I did. But not that much. Spending the summer with _you_ helped with that. I deserved better, remember? That's what threw me off. All summer it was about helping each other move past these things that held us back and then school came around and you shoved me into Eli's arms. I don't know… I'm not making any sense."

"No. I get it. But Eli's a good guy. I just thought maybe you'd want a fresh start with him." Fiona's stomach dropped as she continued to talk. It was all lies. But what was she supposed to say? "I actually really like you, Imogen. And I didn't want to tell you so instead I pushed you to be with someone else in the hopes of getting over you but that always made it worse." No. She wouldn't say that.

"Eli's head is conflicted," Imogen said turning back over onto her back. "I don't know how to deal with it. And I don't know what I'm about to say but if Eli was like this before… than, I get why Clare did what she did."

Fiona continued to listen to Imogen intently.

"I just don't want to be with him anymore and not because he is the way he is."

"Than why don't you want to be with him?"

Imogen stayed silent for a long time. Finally Fiona looked over and saw that she was biting her lip. Instead of saying anything, Fiona pulled Imogen in, holding her while she cried.

"I just want to be first to someone," Imogen said letting out an audible cry.

Fiona's heart dropped. This night was literally killing her. Having to lay here and be platonic was taking all of the strength she had.

"You are." Fiona's heart was racing. What did she just say? Why did she just say it?

"Wha… what?" Imogen asked as she pulled away from Fiona.

"I like you, Imogen. A lot," she said pausing. "And I pushed you into Eli because I didn't want weird you out. This isn't the first time this has happened."

"Holly J," Imogen said flatly.

"Yeah… and things got awkward and I didn't want that this time. Although here I am telling you now. Holly J told me to keep my mouth shut but I can't anymore. We don't have to be friends but you need to know. I love you, Imogen. I'm_ in_ love with you."

Imogen's eyes stayed planted on Fiona. No expression of anything. Just her eyes staring into Fi's.

"And now that I've made this extremely awkward, I'll go sleep on the couch," Fiona said as she began to get up.

"Don't!" Imogen said firmly as she reached her hand across the bed. "I understand you. Just, take my hand."

Fiona stood still, completely dumbfounded.

"Please," Imogen asked again, sticking her hand out closer.

As Fiona sat back down on the bed, Imogen moved closer to her. "Fiona… why didn't you tell me how you felt?" She asked with a slight chuckle.

"I didn't tell you because you're not gay. You don't like girls. So why would I?"

Imogen could tell Fiona was uncomfortable. "Eli heard me talking on the phone to _you_, Fiona. Earlier today. He didn't know it was you but based off of my voice and they way I spoke, he thought it was a boy," Imogen's smile grew bigger and bigger.

"I don't get it."

"Fiona! He thought you were the boy! The way I spoke to you. It made him feel like I was cheating on him. He said I was happier talking to you than when I ever talked to him. It all makes sense now. It didn't feel right because… because I like you."

"So based on how we talk to each other," Fiona began before realizing what Imogen was saying. "Oh my god."

Imogen's face lit up. "I've felt like this for so long too. I just, I didn't know what I was feeling. I couldn't tell if _like_ liked you or just loved you. As a friend."

"I know the feeling," Fiona said quietly, her hand still being held by Imogen.

"So what does this mean?" Imogen asked.

"I think, I think it means you're bisexual," Fiona's statement took Imogen back.

Letting out a laugh, Imogen finally spoke, "I guess it does."

Both girls looked down bashfully.

"You're my best friend, Fiona." Imogen's eyes pierced Fiona's. It wasn't a revelation that she'd ever heard, and coming from Imogen made Fiona's heart race.

"Could I… could I do something right now?" Fiona asked timidly.

Before long, Fiona took Imogen's face in her hands and kissed her.

After a minute or so, Imogen breathlessly pulled away. "That was… the most perfect first kiss I've ever had."

Fiona's eyes lit up. "Same here," she said as she playfully put her forehead against Imogen's.

"So, now what do we do?" Imogen asked as she moved her head back so she could see Fiona's full face.

"I think we just, take our time," Fiona said as she rubbed her thumb against Imogen's hand. "Take it day by day."

"I like that idea," Imogen replied quickly, her voice bubbling over with happiness. She leaned forward again to hug Fiona.

"I like being with my best friend," Imogen said quietly.

"Me too." Fiona's words lingered and brought a smile to both of their faces. Finally, Fiona got what she wanted.


End file.
